Not So Alone
by Puffins XD
Summary: Hey! This is about the female penguin's journey to the feeding grounds and since Sven doesn't have anything to do, he goes with Gloria! But she might mean more to him than it first seems... Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Basically, I just wanted to write something about Gloria and Sven as a kind of accidental but sweet seeming short time couple. I always thought they were the best with kids, maybe Sven more than Gloria, but hey, he might be an experienced Dad! ( find out in my other fanfic: The Mighty Sven's Story) Somehow i picture Sven having daughters not sons. LOL, anyway enjoy!

* * *

It was almost time for Gloria and the other female penguins to leave to fish for food for their soon-to-hatch babies and Ramon and Cramen to look after theirs in their stone hill. Everyone knew what they had to do. Except Sven. Around this time of year they mostly all seperated, but Sven didn't feel comfortable with their penguin ways, he was used to the puffin ways, the more simple and traditional ways. He wanted to be part of what they were all doing, but how? Sven felt terribly alone and confused, maybe he should ask Mumble if he can go out in the dark blizzard for months and stand real close to other males and struggle to stand and eventually die...No. Wasn't for him. Ramon was becoming very protective and Sven wasn't particularly thrilled to have him injure him. There was nothing else. Huff.

Later on everyone was about to leave and here is where Sven stroke lucky!

"Sven, can you go with Gloria to the feeding grounds? She didn't want you to be all lonely for months and she isn't friends with many of the female penguins so she'd also like you to keep her company." said Mumble in a very concerned voice. Why shouldn't he be concerned? After all, his one and only ever possible love was going where killer whales and elephant seals and skua and other predators could eat her without a second thought. Sven was buzzing inside! He always loved being with Gloria, she was like a little sister or daughter to him. he admits that when he first met her he was attracted to her and was planning to...uhummm. But when he got to know her, she became far more attractive to him, but in more of a familiar way. He just loved being around her, he couldn't explain why, he doesn't need to. Who doesn't like being with Gloria? It was an obvious answer.

"JA!" He said doing a star jump in the air, and with a flap he went to hug Mumble. "Thank you, I won't let you down you skinny, high pitched voice, feminine excuse for a man!" Mumble wasn't sure wether this was a nice thing to say or if Sven had just insulted him. Sven wasn't a mean minded bird and he never meant anything in a bad way, so Mumble decided to forget about Sven's comment on him.

" Your welcome, shorty" Mumble said kind heartedly. Sven's smile grew larger after the comment. He finally decided to let go of Mumble and, in skips, go and find Gloria like an excited little boy that he often acted like.

" Hey! I'm coming with you, Ja?" Sven told her even though he asked. Gloria looked down to see him smiling up at her like a happy child.

"Cool, this is gonna be awesome!" Gloria said with a giggle, the kind of giggle that made Sven's heart skip beats and flutter like a butterfly and makes him pull a dreamy smile. " You just gotta follow me! We go to the feeding grounds and, hehehe, eat! All we do is eat! It's pretty easy compared with what the guys have to go through for the next months!" She said with the ever lasting giggle of hers.

" Ja, pig out or freeze your tale off. It's a pretty easy decision" he said chuckling. He was already craving for her to keep talking and giggling to him, although he was dying out of it, he loved her 7 year old girl innocence. It killed him to know she wasn't his. Every time she romanced with Mumble it killed him slightly. He was fully aware of this feeling and what it meant. He'd had it before and she died...Anyway, it was almost tie to leave and Mumble came to tell her goodbye. Sven was dying! Make it stop!

" Come on, let's g- oh" to Sven's dread when he turned back around they were really saying goodbye in a really romantic and innapropriate way. This made his heart sink and fall heavily into his stomach.

"OK, bye Gloria" Mumble said warmly and satisfied.

" Bye, baby! Hehe, see ya soon!" Gloria said. Also warmly. Also satisfied. Now more angry than sad, Sven sulkily followed after Gloria, glaring at Mumble till he was out of sight. Gawd, how he hated Mumble right now! He swore he could kill 'im! Would Gloria be dissappointed? Who cares? Man, he just wanted to take Gloria and run away with her and keep her all to himself...Wait. What he is thinking is wrong, she is Mumble's mate! What is he thinking?! LOL. What a mad moment he had! Anyway, he knew that this was going to be such a long, long journey, but at least he had his Gloria. Wait, his Gloria?!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Like I promised...

* * *

Yes. Sven thought Gloria was his, and to a much further extent than Mumble! Sven plodded along sharing conversations with her, all of them about something ridiculous. Tomorrow they were supposed to reach the feeding grounds, but Sven assumed that was only because of them not belly sliding. He really wanted to push them along, but they had just laid eggs and he suspected that that would be a little rude and unnecessary, so he just walked with them for a while. Each step was torture! It was so cold. Especially for Sven, he hadn't really anything to protect him out here, but he carried on walking. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days and walking created this dreaded circle. It was the only thing puffins were NOT good at!

* * *

When the day properly began to end, Sven decided while they were strolling even slower that he'd go for a fly. A really long one. Just to clear his mind, all the penguins traditions were so complicated! He just didn't understand why anyone would do what they did! Not like this at this time of year. He remembered the puffin ways; males dig burrows. Males and females look after the egg and eventual chick and then after two-three months, they let the baby live it's life! Simple. Something penguins weren't. Puffins themselves were actually more complicated...he guessed...

Then his mind suddenly shifted.

Gloria. Oh, Gloria! He needn't know were to start thinking; she was amazing! She is amazing! He loved everything about her, when she spoke his heart sped up, when she laughed he never wanted her to stop. But when she sang...she just had to give that amazing voice to the silly dancer, Mumble. Oh, but when she sang, even when it was to Mumble, he swore his heart cracks and cries in all the emotional places and then he realizes he's just the messanger...He was. It was a sad, and complicated, truth. One that everyone knew, they all knew he went from being marvelled at to being an insignificant slave (of sorts). He loved and cared about the penguins incredibly, did they care for him? Maybe a few did...Most importantly, His Gloria cares. Mmmm, his Gloria. He still wasn't sure.

* * *

When he got back, they were sleeping all huddled up, ready for their upcoming journey. Sven landed clumsily, as always, and went over to Gloria.

"Gloria!" He whispered. No response. "Gloria?" He asked in a concerned tone of voice. She must be sleeping, Sven thought. He went over to...snuggle up next to Gloria? Should he? No. But it would make her warm! Er. Warmer. Kind of. Not really, not at all! He was too small. He wouldn't prove her any further comfort, so he waddled about a foot away from her and nuzzled his head into his neck and ruffled his feathers. Cozy, he decided to try to doze off. A second later, he felt a flipper pull him close to...Gloria? She was asleep. Sven looked up at her confused and, it turned out, that Gloria WAS awake! Oooh! The cheek! She smiled down at him and Sven made an efort to smile back...and failed miserabley.

"Goodnight, Sven" Gloria whispered..just as warmly as she did to Mumble when they left..Why? Sven figured it was because she was a nice bird.

"Goodie Night, Glorious" Sven whispered slightly confused, but as warm as he could at the time. Sven then snuggled close against her lower belly, closed his eyes and dozed. He slept with Gloria. He slept with, seemingly, his Gloria. All night long!

* * *

Sorry this is so short...again! See ya in two days!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I am writing for both stories today because i didn't write any yesterday! Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Sven woke up, still closely pressed against Gloria. He sighed and leaned his head against her lower belly.

"Probably time to wake up" He whispered to himself. "Glorious." He whispered. He pocked her gently on the side. "Glorious, time to wake up." He flew up to her eye level. "WAKE UP" He shouted in his whisper (A/N; You guys have done that before so you know what i mean!)

"Oh..what?" Gloria yawned. She slowely opened an eyelid slightly and stretched.

"It's morning...Goodie Morning!" Sven said softly. Gloria giggled cutely.

"Goodie Morning" She said. Sven frowned. Gloria saw this "I didn't mean it! I just thought how you said it, was cute! I wasn't making fun of you! I'm sorry" she said genuinely, but not too fluff-like.

"Aww, tankie (thanks). It OK. I tink (think) you is cute too! Now, don't ve need to start moving now?"

"Yeah, we should. Let's wake up the others and let's get moving."

* * *

Later on, as they were making there way, Miss Viola came and started talking to Gloria. Sven wasn't sure if Miss Viola was trying to block him out and keep Gloria from talking to him or if she just wanted a chat with Gloria. Sven didn't know what they were whispering about but Miss Viola kept giving him deep and meaningful stares.

*Only Gloria and Miss Viola can hear this; they're whispering to each other*

"Gloria, I think it's best if you keep your distance from this...different bird. He is a danger and a liar and a selfish little brute; think of what he did. He led your son to think he could fly, he lied to us all, he belittled your husband, flirted with you, put all those penguins in great danger and was going to leave before we got out. Believe me, this one's not at all trustworthy. Best keep your distance." She gave Gloria a meaningful look and Sven a eew-keep-away-from-that-filth,-it's-below-us look to which Sven looked away.

"Miss Viola, Sven isn't a bad guy" Gloria said in a confused, sad and no-you've-got-it-all-wrong way. "Think of what he's been through and what he did do for us."

"That little pile of filth did nothing but make himself look better, Dear." Miss Viola said rudely, not caring at all for what Gloria was saying.

"No, Miss Viola. He lifted our spirits when we were at our weakest when the Skua came. He brought help."

"No, my daughter brought help!"

"LISTEN! Your daughter couldn't have gathered all that attention by herself! He fed us, he kept us going even when we were mean to him, he tried to help us fly, he gave us, even if it was false, all the hope that we had. He's been through more than we could ever imagine. He's alone all the time, he get's badmouthed all the time. No one is kind or caring to him. No one. He's here looking after us right now. He done that weird dance. Most importantly, he got our kids home with their heads held high. He inspired my son, you daughter and Atticus."

"And then ruined their dreams hopes and inspiration"

"No, he got them ready to find what they have. He told the truth, that made Erik realize, not everything is given, you have to find it yourself. That made Erik realize what his talent was. Sven still carries on. You don't know how much he lost on his homeland. He lost everything. He probably had kids, wife, family. No one helped his home...then humans tried to eat him" By now Gloria had gotten her point accross to Miss Viola and she looked guilty." Think before you speak" Gloria finished.

"Indeed. Maybe..I was wrong about the poor fellow. But what he did was wrong. All is not forgiven. Keep your distance." With that, Miss Viola left.

Gloria looked over to Sven; he looked upset, he had his head hanging low, his eyes were hurt and his feet were plodding.

"Hey, don't worry about what anyone says, you know who you are. I know who you are. You may not be "The Mighty Sven" but you're someone better; you're yourself." Gloria said sweetly. Sven looked up at her and pushed a smile on to his upset face. He nodded and improved his walking but his eyes were still deeply hurt. Gloria, unfortunately, couldn't do anything about that. What he did was wrong and he had to live with it, but it still hurt Gloria to see him this way.

"I think we're almost there!" Came a random voice. Sven and Gloria looked at each other excitedly; all the walking had finally paid off! All of them got on their bellies, finally, and rushed over to the edge of the ice. Sven couldn't be bothered to fly and decided run because he couldn't slide on his belly. He was a puffin! Sure, he could swim like a dolphin thanks to the penguins but the belly sliding stunt hurt...alot.

Finally Sven caught up with them. He leaned over and saw his reflection in the water. He laughed; he really did look like a clown! Gloria saw him him laugh and was curious.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Look at my reflection or my real face; I look like a clown!" He chuckled. Gloria was confused.

"What's a clown?" She asked innocently. Sven couldn't be bothered to explain so he simply said

"A person who wears make up that makes them look like me."

"Oh" She wasn't amused and didn't get why he was laughing.

Sven looked at her very sexually, thinking about her innocence just..., he laughed like a villain just at the thought.

"So.." He started "Are you gonna start?" Gloria looked at him slightly scared, by the the way he looked and laughed at her, she wasn't sure what are you gonna start means.

"What?" She asked nervously. Sven moaned inside his head, she was so cute and innocent!

"Are you going to start feeding?" Sven finished. Gloria calmed now that she knew what he meant and that he didn't mean something that ever so slightly scared her.

"Oh, uh of course. You wanna help?" Gloria asked. Sven had calmed himself down now and knew the answer to that question.

"Sure, so we just fish...for fish?" Sven asked. Gloria nodded with a laugh, not a cute giggle, a laugh.

Together, they dived into the water. Sven fished how mature Puffins fished; he spotted some and catapulted himself toward them with his wings and feet. Then with his beak he swayed his head from side to side catching many fish with the spines inside his beak. He caught 7, more than any penguin ever caught though Gloria, now it was her turn. Puffins make fishing look so easy! She saw them and with only one stroke of her flippers she went shooting off at incredible speed. She locked her aim on one and sped towards it caught it and clenched her beak around it, she did pretty good herself! Sven thought. They got to the surface because Sven couldn't hold his breath for very long.

At the surface Sven gave Gloria six of his seven; he would give them all to her but he went on that long journey too and, he hated to be greedy but, he was hungry for a fish. Gloria looked down at him, she did giggle this time.

"You wanna feed them to me? It'll be fun!" Sven's jaw dropped and he nodded. He grabbed three and slid them into her beak where she swallowed smoothly. He then grabbed the other three and fed her like that again. Only this time they played with each other's tongues in between fish. Then after she'd swallowed the last one, they rubbed their tongues together one last time and Gloria giggled and Sven chuckled. They then stopped when they saw Miss Viola about to look their way. She looked at them cautiously and turned back around and Gloria and Sven both laughed like teenagers. Sven and Gloria both knew they were going to have a heck of allot of fun!

* * *

Well, i tried to make this longer! LOL, they sound like they're going to have fun...like allot of fun...RANDOM. OK, bye! Plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi...haven't updated for a while so i'm just making myself...LOL

* * *

For the next few days Miss Viola became more and more and more suspicous about Sven and Gloria, why did they laugh so much together? Why did they look at each other so lovingly? Why were they never apart? This confused her confident brain very much!

* * *

Sven and Gloria had went fishing again. Sven caught 9 and Gloria caught 2, but that was only because Sven taught her how to fish a bit better. Sven never expected much from Gloria because she only had had one child so far and wasn't particularly mother material to him. He didn't understand penguin ways...they were so...inbirde. The male did all the work...shame because Mother love sounded so much more real to Sven...sounded...he never had a Mum (read my other fanfiction; The Mighty Sven's Story). Whereas puffins did equal amount of work except the males had to dig the burrow, digging for puffins is like barking for cats; it's hard. And they have to dig the length of a fully grown male humans arm. Males arms are longer than females arms btw. Anyway, Gloria ate the fish...all of them. Poor girl felt like she was forced to bloat herself, sven thought. It must feel terrible. He felt like puking at the thought...

Wow, thought Gloria. Do puffins really eat this little? No wonder they're skinny things! (she's a penguin so i thought she'd think that. In actual fact puffins are chunky little clowns! XD)

* * *

Guys, let me know if you have ideas for this, but I just can't think of much anymore.


End file.
